Deserted
by daisychains123
Summary: MFL‘She has even secret mischievous moments in which she wishes she could get him Higgins alone, on a desert island, away from all ties and with nobody else in the world' This is my take on what would've happened on that deserted island. ElizaHenry
1. Chapter 1

**Bernard Shaw wrote about Eliza and Higgins at the end of the sequel (of sorts) to Pygmalion that… **_**'She **_**(Eliza) **_**has even secret mischievous moments in which she wishes she could get him **_**(Higgins)**_** alone, on a desert island, away from all ties and with nobody else in the world to consider and just drag him off his pedestal and see him making love like any common man' **_

**This is ****my**** account of what would have happened on that island…**

**(Set before the end of Pygmalion, during the Brighton visit.)**

**Rated PG.**

It was a cold, foggy day in Brighton, and Eliza Dolittle, Henry Higgins, and Colonel Pickering were waiting to board a ferry, on which they would be spending the day, travelling around the bay. It had been Pickering's idea, and everyone had come (at the insistence of the Colonel.) Henry was expressing his feelings on the day-trip very clearly.

"Damn this foolish trip, and damn the weather, and damn this bloody infernal line!" Henry muttered heatedly, scowling up at the dark clouds, which would spit at him every so often.

"Higgins, do be more patient- we're nearly there after all." Pickering said, motioning to the line into the ferry, which was slowly but surely getting smaller.

Eliza and the Colonel shared an exasperated look as Henry sighed angrily and looked around the dock.

His eyes caught a small group of people going around a crate- he could just see the beginnings of a gangplank.

"Blast the line- lets go up there!" he said, starting towards the apparent shortcut.

"Higgins I must insist-" started the Colonel, but he was already moving away.

"Don't worry Colonel- I'll fetch him back." Eliza said, before following Henry.

"Professor! Professor wait!"

Henry did not turn around, although he did slow down, waiting for his pupil to catch up with him.

"Where's Pickering?"

"He's saving our spot in the line- come now Sir, we should be getting back"

"Don't be absurd- I've found a short cut, and I intend to put it to use!"

Eliza sighed, and with a last glance back at the line, followed the Professor up the gangplank.

_Where were they?_

It was not a large ferry- there were limited places were they could be…and he had checked all of them.

Twice.

Pickering had been looking for Higgins and Eliza since the ship had left port- nearly an hour ago.

"They've got to be here someplace old chap." He said to himself, moving out onto the deck, watching a near identical ship sail in the opposite direction. "I just have to find them."

Unless…

_They did not get on…_

_Blast!_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean we're not on the right ship?" Henry yelled, his face flushing red.

"Just that Sir- you're on the wrong ship," explained the Captain of the ferry heading back to London. "I'm afraid we cannot turn around without risk of grounding ourselves- but, might I ask… how are you at rowing?"

Eliza looked up from her seat, her face blank as she waited for the explosion.

She did not have to wait long.

"_ROWING!?!_"

Henry was red faced and looking ready to kill as they were lowered down into the water in the spare lifeboat (which was really just an old dinghy.)

"How are you at rowing?" he mocked as they began to slowly make their way across the channel, the wind at their backs giving them some help.

"You seem to be rather good at it" Eliza commented after a second.

"Of course I am- I used to row, before I put my shoulder out."

"You injured your shoulder?" Eliza asked concerned.

"Yes." He said shortly, saving his breath for rowing.

"Well you shouldn't be using it then!" Eliza said, and carefully moved to sit next to him, grabbing one of the oars.

"Don't be foolish Eliza- get back over there!"

"No."

Henry looked shocked. "What did you say?"

"I said no- surely _you_ must know what that means."

Henry frowned, although, secretly, he was delighted. Any other woman would have shied away- Eliza herself would have quivered like a terrier in the ice three months ago. But now… now, she held her ground.

He liked it.

Henry quickly shook that thought away, before grumbling and starting to row in pace with Eliza.

"I say we go to that one over there," said Eliza, pointing to a strip of land to the left.

"No, we need to go straight ahead- then we can walk to the right and be at the township."

Eliza shook her head- she knew she was not going to win this one.

"Fine- come on then" she subsided, and the two began to row in time towards the hulk of land.

"I'm sorry Sir, but they don't appear to be on board- our check list says that they never came aboard the ship." The young sailor said nervously.

Pickering sighed, but smiled kindly at the man. "Thank you very much Sir. I thank you for your time." He took off his hat in a salute, and made his way back to the deck, breathing in the tangy salt air.

'_I do hope Higgins is being reasonable…poor Eliza, she won't survive an hour alone with that man.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza sighed in relief as they felt the base of the boat grind against the sand of the beach.

Henry nearly did the same, but stopped himself just in time. It would not be seemly.

He stood and jumped out of the dinghy, into the saltwater, getting his slacks wet up to the knee.

Eliza was about to follow him when he shook his head. "Don't, you'll ruin the dress."

Eliza opened her mouth to argue and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's only a dress," she said defiantly.

"Its only one metre to dry land" Henry retorted, and with that, heaved the boat.

Eliza, who hadn't had the chance to adjust her footing, fell backwards – into the ocean. Henry swore and let the boat go, wading as quickly as he could around the other side, offering her a hand as she came up, spluttering.

She took it, and he pulled her to her feet, placing a hand on her waist to help her get her balance.

"Thank you Professor" she said, as calmly as though he had just passed her the jam at breakfast.

"You are quite welcome." He said, face blank.

This lasted all of two seconds, before they both burst out into hysterical laughter.

They leaned against one another, Eliza clutching her stomach as they both shook with mirth.

It took them a while to calm down, but when they did, Eliza said casually "Ruin the dress indeed."

Henry shook his head. "Come- we'd better pull the boat in."

They turned around to drag it to land- only to find an empty beach.

The boat was halfway out to sea, bobbing joyfully in the distance.

"Oh DAMN!" Henry shouted, before wading to the beach and turning right. He started to walk staunchly down the strip of usually golden sand, dulled by the bad weather.

Eliza sighed as she moved to follow him, shivering against the wind.

This could be somewhat problematic.


	4. Chapter 4

"Professor please!" Eliza implored, shivering as the wind tore through her damp summer dress. "The town could be miles away!"

"And it could also be right around the corner" said Henry, although he was doubtful. They had been walking for more than an hour, it was beginning to get dark, and the clouds above were a threatening black.

"Please, let's just… just stop and wait out the storm."

"Storm? What storm? Its not even rai-"

The clouds unleashed their load with an audible growl.

"Damn." Henry muttered. "Damn, damn, damn, damn!"

Eliza ran to the nearest tree, and sat, huddled underneath it. "Professor get under here, quickly! You'll catch your death of pneumonia else wise"

Henry sighed and moved to sit next to her, eyeing her quivering state and the inappropriate clothing she wore.

"Me? What of you? You silly little girl, why on earth didn't you wear something warmer?"

"I would've, but I left it back at home. And I'm not a little girl"

Higgins rolled his eyes, but did not answer. He knew that.

Soon the rain was pelting down in buckets, and the wind was coming straight off the sea, onto them.

A crack of lightning followed closely by a BOOM told them that the storm was right above them. Eliza was shaking uncontrollably now, and when the next crash of thunder came right above them, she jumped and nearly landed in his lap.

"Oh for pity sake! It's just a storm!" Henry snapped, annoyed at her childish behaviour.

"I-I'm sorry P-Professor," she stuttered through her shivering. "I j-just never l-liked s-storms…"

Henry looked at her, and noticed her lips were turning blue. He suddenly remembered her falling into the ocean, and mentally shook his head at his carelessness. Slipping one arm out of his coat, he draped it around her shoulders, before pulling her closer to him.

At the inquisitive look he was getting for his uncharacteristic display of emotion, he merely shrugged and said, "Keeps us both warm this way."

Eliza nodded, her breath slightly caught in her throat.

"Of course…yes. Much warmer."

Henry scratched his nose, and Eliza looked anywhere but at his face.

The next few hours would be undoubtedly _awkward_.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few hours would be undoubtedly _awkward_.

Therefore, it came as a great relief to the both of them when the storm died off. Or, it would have been, had they both been awake.

Henry was snoring slightly; his head resting against Eliza's which was propped onto his shoulder. Eliza, however, was awake. She had been awake the entire time- from when _his_ head lolled against hers, and from when she had delicately rested hers against _his _shoulder.

She could not sleep, even if she wanted to. She would not miss this. It was going to be her only chance of sleeping with Henry Higgins, and she was on an unknown strip of beach goodness knows where, soaking wet and chilled to the bone (apart from her left side, which was pleasantly warm from leaning against Henry)…

_Henry? _Eliza asked herself. _When did he become Henry?_

It was then that she realized _Henry_ was awake.

Colonel Pickering tapped his foot impatiently as the line in front of him diminished. They had come back from the cruise early (the storm had made sure of that) and the Colonel wanted nothing more than to go and dry off in front of the fire whilst he read his paper. But he couldn't. He had to find Eliza and Higgins- where ever they were. Pickering sighed, and bought an umbrella from a young boy on the dock. Then he started down the street, thinking he may as well see if they were at their seaside hotel, before continuing down the beach.

When Henry Higgins became conscious, it was to a slightly awkward condition.

He was resting on top of Eliza. His head was leaning against hers, which was on his shoulder. Even worse – he was _comfortable_. He was _enjoying_ it.

_Blast, bugger and Damn!_

What was he to do? He couldn't let Eliza know he was awake, but he could hardly stay as he was…

_Who's to say you couldn't?_

'_My damn pride, that's who!' _Henry all but screamed to his brain.

_Your pride not need be hurt, if she doesn't find out you're awake, his brain replied._

Henry was suddenly annoyed that he was having an argument with his brain, and it was winning.

_Well this __**is**__ the first time in a while I've been used._

_Shut up._

Henry gave up on the fight with his brain, and continued to sit there, leaning against Eliza, not letting himself acknowledge that this was what his brain had been arguing for.

Eliza had a freckle below her left ear.

He hadn't noticed that before.

He also hadn't noticed that her breathing had speed up, ever so slightly, and that one brown eye was staring at him from beneath its' lashes.

Eliza could just see out of the corner of her eye that Henry Higgins was, indeed, awake.

And he wasn't yelling. Why wasn't he yelling?

Had he died? Pneumonia perhaps?

No, he was still warm, still breathing.

Still _staring_ at her…

_Why is he staring?_ Eliza thought. She turned her head slightly towards him. He didn't move.

A little more to the left…

She slipped slightly, and was suddenly facing Henry Higgins.

In fact, she was about an inch away from _kissing_ Henry Higgins.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry winced as the head beneath his shot away, hitting his as it went.

Eliza's beet red face came into view a second later, not more than an inch from his.

He felt his own face heat up, something which he became very annoyed at.

He, Henry Higgins, was _blushing_. He did_ not_ blush! He had not _blushed_ in years!

How had she made him blush?

He again became aware of how close they were.

_Oh, that's right…_

Eliza was frozen. What should she do? Should she seize the moment?

Henry would probably throw her out… She could not stand that.

He might hit her… No. He would not lower himself to that standard.

Besides, she doubted the Colonel would allow him to beat her, even if he wanted to…

He had not moved away! Why hadn't he moved away and made a sarcastic remark?

Should he…No. It would be breaking the trust. As he had said to Pickering – sacred. She was his student. Untouchable.

He found himself chanting those words to himself.

_Student. Sacred. Untouchable. Student. Sacred. Untouchable._

God how he hated himself right now.

In addition, her! She had not moved away! Why hadn't she moved away and turned into a quivering pile of jelly, fearing his (supposed) angry reaction?

_Maybe because you're a quivering pile of jelly too. _

Oh joy - his brain was back.

Colonel Pickering stumbled slightly as he rounded an especially windblown corner of the beach.

There they were!

Eliza and Higgins were sheltering under a tree near the beach. He started towards them, cutting in between the trees.

As he got nearer, he realized something…odd.

Henry was leaning his head against Eliza's.

Yes, very odd.

_Let's just see what they're up to, shall we?_

Pickering snuck closer, not making any noise.

He thought for a second that Higgins might be asleep, but no, his eyes were open, and were trained on Eliza's face.

Eliza too, was awake.

The poor girl- she looked so nervous!

He was going to be having words to Mr Henry Higgins!

Sacred indeed.

He was about to rush forward and stop what ever Henry was making Eliza do, but stopped when she tried to sneak a look at him. She misjudged, however, and the two hit heads, ending up scant inches from each other.

Eliza went bright red, and, to Pickerings' surprise, Henry turned a pale pink, which had nothing to do with the cold.

By God, the man was _blushing_!

He never blushed! Not when hearing the rudest of jokes, or being put on the spot to make a speech, or even when his mother tried to set him up with her friends' daughters, he never once had blushed.

And here he was, going red because he was less than two inches away from kissing Eliza.

_He must love her. That's the only explanation for it_. Pickering thought to himself.

_I wonder if he knows? _

Colonel Pickering decided that he would wait, and see what they did. He leaned against the tree next to him, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

They still hadn't moved, nearly a minute later.

He was quite tempted to yell out 'oh just kiss her Higgins!', but refrained when the man started to speak.

Henry swallowed his tongue, and managed to speak.

"I…Um… Hello Eliza."

He could have kicked himself.

Eliza only smiled sadly, and leaned back.

"Hello Henry."

_Henry? Since when has she called me Henry?_

_Probably since you slept with her._

Henry nearly groaned. He hated his brain.

_Did you have to put it like that?_

_Yes. Yes I did._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome, now hurry up and kiss her!_

_What?!_

_You heard._

Eliza again interrupted Henry's battle of thoughts.

By kissing him.

"I…Um… Hello Eliza."

Eliza fought back the urge to hit him upside the head. She smiled, hoping she didn't look too disappointed, and leaned back.

"Hello Henry."

_Oops. I called him Henry. _

He didn't seem to notice however, and merely sat there, staring at her.

_What is it with this man and staring? _She thought to herself.

_You know, I should have just kissed him. It is not as if he'd do anything. _She reasoned. _If he kicked me out, he would have to tell the Colonel why, and he would not like that…_

_So, I should just do it. Kiss him._

She did.

Henry was in shock for a second, but that was all it took. Eliza pulled away, and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She said, before beginning to walk away. Henry sat there for a moment, before jumping up and running after her.

He grabbed her wrist, thinking _Blast sacred._

He pulled her back to him, and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Pickering silently applauded as Eliza lent forward and pressed her lips to Higgins'. The man was in shock, but Eliza must've taken it for disgust, for she stood and murmured something, before walking away.

_Don't you dare let her go Higgins- its time to stop playing the bachelor. Let a woman into your life._

He almost cheered when Henry jumped to his feet, and went tearing after her. When the two started kissing again, the Colonel thought it time he came out and took the two home.

He started walking towards them, a smile plastered on his face.

Henry pulled back after a while, breathless, before pulling her to him.

"Don't you dare Eliza Dolittle. Don't you _dare_ fool around with me. You don't kiss a man like that and then walk away." He growled out against her cheek.

Eliza nodded, and pulled back to look at Henry. Some movement behind him caught her eye.

"Colonel?" she choked out

"Blast Pickering." Henry said, thinking the man would probably not approve.

"No- its Colonel Pickering!" Eliza exclaimed, and Henry turned around, an arm securing its place on her waist. They waited in silence for a moment when Pickering stopped before them

"I told you a day trip was a bad idea." Henry said and the Colonel smiled.

"So you did Higgins. But come, let's go back to the hotel, and you can explain to me why short cuts are a mixed blessing at best."

Henry chuckled, and they started back along the beach.

Eliza walked slightly ahead as Henry and the Colonel talked.

Pickering was watching Eliza write her name in the sand with a piece of driftwood when Henry spoke.

"You're still not sure of me, are you Pick?" he asked, following the Colonel's gaze.

The older man laughed.

"I am never sure of you Higgins. You are far too spontaneous. Take this morning for example."

Henry had no answer as they rounded the corner, Brighton ahead of them.

Henry looked at Eliza and smirked.

"What did I tell you? Just around the corner."

Eliza shook her head but smiled, and followed the two men towards their hotel, past a young boy selling umbrellas.

Eliza had gone to bed, and Henry and Pickering were sitting in front of the fire, Pickering reading the paper, and Henry fiddling with the dog-eared page of a book.

"Are you angry at me?" Higgins said suddenly, looking over at the Colonel.

"Although I am unsure about all this…No, I am not angry." Pickering said after a while.

"Good, because I would've done it anyway. Keeping your friendship is just a bonus Pick." Henry said offhandedly.

"I thought as much," the colonel agreed, before asking quietly

"Do you know what won me over?"

"The dramatic 'I…Um… Hello Eliza.'" Henry said sarcastically.

"No."

"What then?"

Pickering chuckled.

"You blushed."


End file.
